Maya's Thoughts
by Thuh Tank
Summary: A Maya-centric series of one shots that documents her thoughts on different situations and her feelings, whether she is struggling with issues, relationships, school, you name it! May contain some mature themes, not sure yet, so to be safe its M.
1. Attraction is a Science

Hey, this is my first GMW fanfic! Enjoy and please review. Also, I apologize for my poor English and grammar.

**Maya POV**

They say time heals all wounds.

They say we are special and important.

They say we matter and can make a difference.

They are wrong.

The thing is, no one cares. I stopped caring a long time ago.

I feel like a disappointment. I can't make the grades let alone make friends.

Each day is a struggle because I know deep down, no one will care if I'm there.

Each day is a reminder that I am a screw up, an unwanted child, another mouth to feed, and a lousy friend.

I haven't always disregarded myself.

I believe I became a product of my environment, like a puppy that soon turns into a menacing scoundrel that has to fight for its food and shelter in order to survive.

Grades don't fit into my survival nor does school anymore.

There's nothing for me out here, there, or anywhere.

I am a lost soul wandering the cold streets of Manhattan in the night air.

The winter breeze nips at my exposed face, leaving me colder than my thoughts.

It is strange how such a cold bites at the bones. How it makes me feel so alive even if I am slowly dying on the inside.

I pass the diner my mom works in and gaze through the foggy window. I watch my mother serve an elderly gentleman in the corner. I bite my lip, chewing at the inside of my mouth. Its ironic how much she cares for her patrons in the diner when she can't even take care of her own daughter. What a mom. Sometimes she disgusts me, I know that she avoids me. Probably because I am a reminder of _him. _He obviously didn't care about her or me. We win the best family of the year award. Some nights when my mom gets home from her shift, she thinks Im asleep and cries. I hear it, the sobs, the sadness.

When I bring it up, she either shuts me away or has already left for work before I am awake.

She pours him a steaming cup of coffee and they exchange big smiles. I scoff and walk away.

I tuck my hands in my pockets, trying to give them warmth in the midnight cold that has descended upon the street.

I wander aimlessly, weaving a pattern through each block, as I make my way into a nicer part of town.

These nights are the best nights.

Its just me against the world.

I get to think and finally clear my head after being stressed with if we can afford staying in our apartment or getting food on the table for myself when my mom 'forgets' or drinks.

It's normally not a problem, she just gets a little aggressive sometimes, so I normally go to the Matthews. When I get home, she's passed out and harmless. Theres an occasional broken glass or bottle and maybe some screaming but you get used to it, ya know?

It is these nights that are the best nights.

Because in between the walk from two different universes, there is time to ponder about each one.

In one universe, theres me, Maya. The other, yeah, thats Riley's.

On the fringes of each universe there is a shared boundary, a wormhole of sorts, that leads to infinitesimal possibilities of locations. Either it could lead to another part of my universe or it could possibly be a portal, so to speak, to a different or possibly parallel universe.

It so happens that both time and space are relative to the two constants in every universe:

Me and Riley. Riley and me.

No matter what world or what universe we are in, space or time, we will always be together to take on the world; the world that was created by two separate and extremely different universes, the world destined to be catastrophe, was the world that we made our own.

**~What did you think?**

**In case you are wondering about the whole universe thing... I feel as if Maya is actually a deep thinker. She might not be book smart but I think she might be on a different plane of existence (not like the Buddha obviously). Just the way she sees the world (through her art and experiences) is so different than anyone else. I think she could go deep into thought about the universes, even if she doesn't understand the physics involved, and create a connection between two unlike worlds (hers and rileys) and since they seem like they wouldn't be friends by how different they are...**

**I shouldn't try to explain myself... :)**

**I am thinking of making this into multiple one shots of Maya's Thoughts.**

**If you have any RAYA/RILAYA recommendations... LET ME KNOW. friendship or relationship... **


	2. First Day of School

**First Day of school. ENJOY!**

The hallways buzz with excitement, lockers slam, screams of girls who haven't seen each other in what, a week?

I shake my head as I go to the front of the school to pick up my schedule and books.

I feel the cold stares on my back as I try to continue walking with confidence through a sea of judging eyes. Part of me wants to yell at them to look somewhere else but I better not start a fight my first day. How will I explain _that_ to my mom... she already is fed up with me as it is and she's always on shift. So when she gets a call from the school about me fighting or getting in trouble, she gives me this big lecture about how I am keeping her from paying the bills and putting food on the table. Basically, I'm the leech that is taking her happiness and opportunities to 'make it big.'

Finally, I make my way through and see the one pair of orbs that is worth the struggle to trudge in this prison this morning.

I smirk, as I get closer and pause in front of her. I open my arms and a darting mass of brown slams into me as we embrace. Unfortunately, I was not expecting quite the force from a tiny girl and I topple over bring her down on the ground with me.

I laugh as I try to untangle our limbs, while our books were strewn over the hallway and people kept walking around us. They didn't matter. Our world was complete now.

"Miss me much?" I chuckle.

"Oh, Maya," Riley grins cheekily, "I'm just so excited for middle school! It's like a dream."

"More like a nightmare," I respond, as I get up and pull Riley up.

"Can you believe it?" Riley chirps, "Middle schoolers... Sixth Grade, lockers, and BOYS!" as a group of eighth graders walks by us.

I roll my eyes at her antics, "I can believe it. I am standing right here."

The bell rings and we head to our classes and thankfully all of them were with Riley.

**~~Lunch Time~~**

"Maya, I don't get it," Riley asked with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Yeah, and what's that blubber mouth?" I ask with my witty smile.

"Why do you always sleep in class?" Riley asks taking a sip of her juice box, "I mean, I get you don't like school but is it because your tired or what?"

"One of my mom's ex boyfriends once told me you can learn through something called 'Osmosis'," I respond, looking at Riley's food with a pang of hunger, "all you gotta do is put your head on a book and fall asleep."

Riley pushed some crackers over towards me.

_Was I that obvious?_

"Does it work?" Riley asks confused,"I've never heard of, AHs-mo-sis before."

I shrug taking a bite of the cracker, "I guess, I don't really care if it does or not...but he said if a teacher woke me up I was supposed to say it."

Suddenly, a wiry little dude comes over and is holding a tray in front of us, drooling.

It's kinda creepy...

"Can we help you..." I ask, giving him a fierce look.

"Maya, be nice," Riley smiles, giving me a look that says 'shut up' in a playful manner.

"Farkle," he responds dreamily.

I look at him and observe him, shaggy blonde hair and all...

I roar with laughter.

_What? I can't help it, who names their kid Farkle? __Is he Farkle the Sparkle?_

"Maya!" Riley reprimands me, slapping me on the arm.

I wince, "What? I can't help it if his name is funny."

"Apologize to Farkle," Riley demands in her cute authoritative voice.

"Fine," I drone, "I apologize Farkle."

"Good," Riley smiles, "and now we're all _FRIENDS._"

"Yay," I grunt with much enthusiasm.

_Jeez, sometimes I wonder how far her smile can stretch. __Actually, her energy... I never thought one human could contain so much. She's like a... I don't know but she's something alright._

"Farkle is in love," Farkle replies swaying in a trance, and with that he falls on the ground, smiling.

Well... I was not expecting_ that._

**~End of school day~**

The final bell rang, _finally_ freeing me from this prison.

Riley skips over, smiling- like always.

She tucks her arm in mine and we sit on the bench, waiting for Mrs. Matthews to pick us up.*

She gently rests her head on my shoulder and I tilt mine on hers.

"Maya," she sighs with content, "I am so glad you are my friend."

I smile and put my arm around her, "Me too."

***(Cory has to stay after to grade papers)**

**A/N: Hey, so that was a little short chapter about the first day of school. I wanted it to be sort of... Fun?**

**Obviously, it didn't have a lot of thought as the previous one... Any recommendations for a scenario you'd like to see? Remember- REVIEW please :)**


	3. Can't Be Tamed

**~Hey! I was inspired to write this because of something that happened to me recently and I guess I vented :) ENJOY! Oh- don't forget to REVIEW! If you want to send me a prompt of something Rilaya, PLEASE DO IT. **

**I don't own any thing.**

**Maya POV (As always...)**

I will never let anyone make me a victim.

I am a shark, waiting for a taste of blood.

No one messes with me. I mean no one.

If they do, they are met either with my steel tongue or iron fist.

Mercy is not in my vocabulary. I only answer to judge, jury, and executioner.

I remember when I was younger, no one could stop me or tell me what to do.

The teacher called my mom and told her to 'tame me'.

Of course, my mom was working, so she called her boyfriend at the time. He lived on our couch for awhile, until he "left." Nate was a prick. He spent my mom's money on cheap beer and cigarettes and they'd "chill."

I still don't see what my mom saw in him. I guess that's how all relationships are these days, all a pretty picture until you scrape away the layers of paint and see just how rotted and dirty the canvas is. It's unable to sustain the beautiful artwork of an artist.

Nate just sat there, bottle in one hand, cigarette in the other, wasting away on that old, worn out, patched couch. Funny, how that couch has had more repair and is still there while my dad didn't even try to stay or work things out.

We didn't have a TV, the bills were too much, so I only assume Nate was higher than a kite, tripping on something making that blank, chipped, white wall interesting enough to stare at it all day long.

My mom called him and asked him to pick me up from school that day.

He never came.

At least not on time. I was a 'burden' and a 'waste of time and space'. Thankfully, my best friend stayed with me until her mom showed up. Mrs. Matthews ended up giving me a ride back to my apartment. I didn't want her to go up with me but she insisted. We walked to that door, the one that when it closed behind me would keep me prisoner until morning.

A brisk knock.

The door opened and Nate's bloodshot eyes, beer-stained shirt with splotches of food smeared on it, and messy hair peeked through the crack.

"Oh, it's you kid," Nate scoffed, "Who are you?"

Mrs. Matthews was obviously disgruntled and disgusted by the guy.

I mean, who wouldn't be?

"I am Topanga, a friend of Maya's," she replied looking worried, "is Katy around?"

"Nope, she's working tonight," Nate replied, placing his grimy hand on my shoulder, I involuntary shudder.

"Alright, I have to go now," Topanga bent down sweetly to my level, "If you need anything, please call, or you know how to reach us."

She means the window. Home base. Safety.

Nate fakes a goodbye and swiftly pulls me inside, slamming the door behind him.

"You little bitch," he spits angrily, "You have been too much trouble lately, eating the food, making me go get you from school."

"You didn't even pick me up!" I reply.

I flinch as he explodes with anger. He points his finger at me.

"Don't be smart with me," he yells, sending a punch at me.

I am on the floor before I realize how much it hurts.

I look up at him, towering over me, much bigger than me. I feel small and scared, I cower trying to get away from him.

I feel a large hand grab me by the neck and lift me up, feet dangling below me.

I CAN'T BREATHE. I try to inhale but can't. I fill with panic and start kicking him.

He gets infuriated and slams me on the ground.

I fall into a heap and feel my throat trying to inhale as much oxygen as I can.

"You will respect me," Nate snarls, sending another punch.

No. I will never respect you.

I can't say it.

I feel my head explode with pain as I am hit again and again.

Then nothing.

I wake up with a pounding headache.

I am surrounded by an intense bright light, forcing me to close my eyes again.

"Maya?" a sweet voice calls out to me, "can you hear me?"

"phlegmanakn," I mumble, surely they understand?

I try to open my eyes again, bracing myself for the blinding light, but this time I am able to focus on the face the voice belongs to.

"Mrs. Matthews?" I ask confused.

What is going on? Where am I?

I don't know if my face gave it away but she put my hand in mine.

"Hey, sweety," she smiles at me, "you are in the hospital."

I look around and take in the sterile, white room, with a slight beeping noise coming from a machine.

Whaaattt?

"Why?" I ask, dazed from both the major headache and pain that is finally registering through my body.

"I know this is a lot to take in right now," Mrs. Matthews starts, "but I want you to know that we as a family, will be there for you no matter what."

"Thanks Mrs. Matthews," I genuinely respond with a small smile, but quickly regret it as I wince.

Then it hits me. Apartment. Nate. Face.

Yeah.

"What happened to Nate?"

"I didn't feel comfortable with just leaving you there with him," Mrs. Matthews recalls, "so I didn't know what to do, until I heard a commotion and called the police."

Arrested?

"What about my mom?" I ask, "is she ok?"

Mrs. Matthews looks noticeably uncomfortable.

"After Nate was taken into custody, she felt she was under a lot of stress and heartbroken and decided to go on vacation," Mrs. Matthews gently shares.

Wow. My mom really doesn't care. I thought I at least meant something to her. But apparantly Nate is her number one priority. Everything but me.

I feel a warm, soothing hand on my shoulder. I want to cry but theres nothing left to give.

I am pulled into a loving embrace and melt.

I start sobbing.

"Mrs. Matthews," I gulp, trying to speak with some form of composure, "I am alone. My family doesn't want me. My dad left me and now my mom. What am I supposed to do?"

"Maya, look at me," Mrs. Matthews replies sternly, gently rubbing my back, "You are not alone. You are our family. No matter what happens we will always be by your side, nothing will change that. Blood doesn't mean anything."

We stay in that position until I finally lull myself to sleep from crying.

In the wake of consciousness, I feel motherly hands gently maneuver me under covers, tucking me in.

I feel content as she kisses my unbruised cheek, a tucks my hair behind my ear.

I fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next time I wake up, I feel a presence next to me on my bed.

I turn over and see Riley, passed out from exhaustion.

When did she get here?

I roll over, wincing as I jostled my side, and watch her slumber.

Her breaths are soft and her face peaceful.

There are a few strands of loose hair that I attempt to brush away from her face, but she twitches her nose. It's kind of cute, like a little bunny.

She blinks tiredly, disoriented for a brief moment, reminding me of a deer.

Then she sees me awake and smiles.

"Maya!," Riley exclaims, gently wrapping her arms around me, "I am so glad you are ok. How are you feeling?"

"Really tired and a killer headache," I respond, "but I'm better now that you're here."

"Me too," Riley agrees, snuggling close to me.

We stare into each others eyes, brown meets blue.

No words were exchanged, no expressions were needed.

We have each other.

I wrap my arms around her and she holds me, stroking my hair.

You see, Nate was wrong. That teacher was wrong. My mom was wrong. My dad, he's nothing to me anymore.

My true family is here in this room with me.

I will never be tamed because I am not a victim.

I am Maya Hart and the only one who has the privilege of saving me is Riley.

We won't change for each other, I love everything about her, faults and imperfections.

I fall asleep in the safe and protecting arms of the girl I love, dreaming nothing but bliss.

**Different POV**

There is nothing that transcends time more than the power of love.

It lingers in the hearts and souls of the immortal spirit.

Never will it fade.

Towers crumble, civilizations fall.

Love will stand through time.

Eternal and never ceasing.

Nothing more sublime

Than this.

**A/N: After writing this... and having it deleted halfway was quite frustrating. I also just realized I started writing as sort of a flashback and then it turns into the story... but it stays in the story and ends in present tense...**

**Yeah... I don't really want to go back and change it so it fits the "English standard"**

**I wanted to write this chapter because I think if Maya gets hurt, she might grieve a little bit but she would realize she does have a strong support system through the M's and be confident and hold her head up high...**

As for the Different POV... I was bored.

**IT ENDED WITH RILAYA. I wasn't trying to but *FARKLE VOICE* "HA!"**


End file.
